<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black by Ciacconne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801452">Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne'>Ciacconne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Black like his gloves, fingers caressing his face. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Black</p>
<p>FF7. R. Sephiroth/Cloud. 168 words. </p>
<p>Black like his gloves, fingers caressing his face. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black like the spilled blood in their encounters. Black like the feathers of his wing. Black like the pupils of his green eyes… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll torture him with the memories first. The screams. The smell of death and fire. The agonizing feel of the Masamune piercing through muscle and bone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards, he’ll entice him of a past much older, wandering hands, tracing lines on his skin and his thighs. He remembers the slow, burning ache of flesh sliding against flesh and being filled with that immense warmth and strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These days, he’ll tease him with what things can be. Black like his gloves, fingers caressing his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black like the void he feels when Sephiroth calls to him, his mind numbing with intoxicating pleasure. Cool lips brush against his ear, whispering to him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to think. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easy to surrender and succumb to the call. It was easier for him to remember the rest and refuse each time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>End. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AN: AM BACK IN THIS FANDOM AFTER 6+ YEARS! HELL YEAH!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>